


Spoiled

by Bur



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bur/pseuds/Bur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irvin has had a very bad day.  (post-Maria, pre-Trost)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SnKKink meme on Dreamwidth. The prompt was, "I've seen a lot of fanworks depicting Levi with a ton of angst and crying in Irvin's arms and while that's fine and dandy, I would like to see something of the opposite? Maybe Irvin's having a rougher day than usual and just needs a moment of respite. Whether that involves Levi kissing him or taking up more work or just being there is up to the writer!" C&C is very welcome.

Irvin had the best couch in all of Wall Rose. It had to be one of the perks of being the Scouting Legion’s commander, and, far as Levi was concerned, it was the only one that came even close to being worth all of the crap the position came with. There was just no way to be uncomfortable on this thing! It was impossible.

Levi had a set of rooms for himself, the usual for his rank, but Irvin’s were just _better_ in every way. He also swore they collected less dust.

This fucking _couch_!

By the time Irvin came through the door Levi felt he’d done a pretty good job of taking over every inch of the thing that he could. One leg was hooked over the back, the other over an arm, and one of his arms over the other. Actually, he’d been in the middle of sliding off the couch, which he was promptly reminded of when his head knocked against the floor.

Really, why did Irvin always have to walk in on him doing embarrassing things? It was uncanny. At least no one else was with him to see Lance Corporal Levi, the best the Scouting Legion had to offer, fall off a couch.

“I’m glad one of us is having fun.” The tightness in Irvin’s voice had Levi rushing to right himself.

“I take it the mission didn’t go well?” It had been his squad’s turn for downtime, so Levi hadn’t heard yet what the results of the last outing were.

Irvin walked over and sat heavily on the far end of the couch, out of arm’s reach. He ran a hand roughly through his hair before leaning his head over the back of the couch to stare at the ceiling with eyes that were red with exhaustion. “Nothing. We had fifty percent casualties for nothing.” It was still a little amazing to Levi that those were bad numbers now. A couple of years ago they would have been grateful to return with half their number uninjured.

Levi stayed silent, knew Irvin had more he wanted to say. It always hurt him when one of his men died, but it took him a while to let any of it out. Always having to keep the grief bottled inside in case anyone under his command — present company excepted, and that had taken no small amount of effort — saw and spread the word. Morale was always a hard thing to maintain among those of the Scouting Legion, and it would be nearly impossible if they knew how much despair their commander kept inside of him.

Not that Irvin really showed it to Levi, either. It would be unprofessional. But it was there if you knew where to look, once Irvin had let down that first barrier and allowed his tiredness to show.

Fraternization was unprofessional too, come to think of it. He really should talk to Irvin about these conflicting standards of his.

Levi was pulled out of his thoughts when Irvin began talking again. “I was also informed our budget would be cut, again. Apparently the sewers in Wall Sina need to be renovated,” he said with a frown so severe it added ten years to his already stress-lined face.

So insult on top of hurt, then. Nothing new. That didn’t make it any easier for Irvin to accept, obviously, but at least there wasn’t some new hell to be added to the list he had to deal with day in and day out.

This didn’t feel right, though. Not the higher casualties, or even the budget cut. No, those were still normal, distressing as they were. This sitting on opposite sides of the couch thing didn’t feel right. The two of them hadn’t been lovers for long now, but Levi had hoped it would have afforded him some extra level of intimacy when they weren’t in Irvin’s bed. Or on his desk. That one time on the roof. They should add this couch to the list. It was such a _nice_ couch…

Also, Irvin was doing a very bad job there of letting anything go. A frown and imparting a bit of bad news wasn’t going to do the man any good. Ah, well. Guess there was nothing for it! Between the need to maintain his commander’s mental health and his own need to just touch the damn man it was clear that Levi was going to have to take matters into his own hands.

Truth to tell, he liked it better that way. So it was with a light heart that he reached over, grabbed Irvin by the collar, and forcibly pulled the man’s head onto his lap. Irvin was so taken by surprise he didn’t even put up a fuss.

Perfect.

It wasn’t love between them, not yet, maybe not ever, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t care. It bothered Levi when Irvin didn’t even ask for help. It didn’t have to be out loud, Levi wasn’t asking for miracles, just seeking him out would have made the request obvious enough. But it was just as obvious that Irvin’d had no intention of Levi seeing him this soon, before he’d had a chance to school himself into an outward balance.

Irvin turned his head to look up at him. “Levi, what do you th—“

“Shut up,” Levi interrupted, placing his hand over Irvin’s mouth and putting on his most stern expression. “You’re going to lie there quietly and like it.”

Irvin stared at him for a few seconds as if he were debating wether or not he should put up a fight. Levi thought it was a bit late for that, but a man has his pride after all. With a sigh Irwin turned his head to press his cheek into Levi’s thigh and pulled his legs up onto the couch.

“That wasn’t so hard.” Levi began to run the fingers of one hand through Irvin’s hair in slow, gentle motions that were in direct opposition to his tone of voice. Little by little the tense lines of Irvin’s body softened and the weight of his head in Levi’s lap increased as he relaxed. 

When one of Irvin’s hands came up to curl around his knee Levi knew he’d won. It wasn’t a large win by any means, Irvin still hadn’t talked about anything. Still, when Irvin’s breaths turned long and steady with sleep Levi felt very pleased with the outcome. The older man must’ve really overstretched himself to have fallen asleep so quickly, but even so Levi was sure, as sure as he was about anything in this world, that Irvin wouldn’t have gotten the rest he needed had he been alone.

Levi leaned back into the couch cushions, hand never stopping its movements, and settled in for a long sit. It was a good thing this couch was amazing and he didn’t have to piss, otherwise this would suck. “I spoil you.”


End file.
